Samuel Alexander (Earth-12041)
, , formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN123 | BaseOfOperations = Tri-carrier formerly Aunt May's House, Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer, S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee, high school student | Education = S.H.I.E.L.D. training | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini; | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 2 | HistoryText = Early Life Sam Alexander, alias Nova's received his powers from the Nova Force, which gave him the ability to channel through his helmet. These powers include flight, enhanced durability, and the ability to absorb and release pulses of energy. However, Sam does not know the extent of his powers, let alone how they work. He was one of the young superheroes recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to join the Training Program along with White Tiger (Ava Ayala), Iron Fist (Danny Rand), and Power Man (Luke Cage). Great Responsibility When Spider-Man was fighting the drones during a test on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, he quickly expressed his opinion albeit a bit arrogantly. When he and the rest of the team saved Spider-Man from his own inexperience of the Spider-Cycle, him and the Web-Slinger were already on bad terms, with Spider-Man calling him "Captain Bucket-Head". Later the team was sent to help the Web-Slinger fight the Frightful Four. After the fight, Spider-Man accepted the team.Sam along with the rest of the team, were enrolled into Peter (Spider-Man)'s high school. Doomed Sam sat at Peter's table, all the while creating a mashed potato statue of Principal Coulson's head, to which Peter didn't react so well. Soon after, the two, along with the rest of the team were sent to the Helicarrier after school via a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. passage in a classroom while disguised as being in detention. After being assigned a training mission by Fury, Nova and Spider-Man immediately began destroying and dismantling the training drones, tieing on the number of drones killed. However, it was revealed that the test was to get past the drones without harming them. As punishment for their failures, the entire team is ordered to clean up the parts of the broken drones. After finishing up, Spider-Man rudely showed off how many villans he captured, causing White Tiger to come up with an idea; if they could capture a villan on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top wanted list, they would get more respect. After a brief argument with Spider-Man on whom to get, Sam suggested they catch Dr. Doom, to which the team agreed to. Once arriving at Latveria however, Dr. Doom proved to be more than a match for the entire team. When he was finally defeated and taken to the Helicarrier, Spider-Man and Nova fought over who was the best. However instead of respect, the only the thing the team got was Fury's temper and an attack by the now-revealed group of Doombots. Venom Sam, Ava, Luke and Danny are disrupting Peter life and his friendship with Harry as they drag him away with no explanation, Mary Jane shows and tells Peter to fix things with Harry by inviting Danny, Ava, Luke and Sam to Harry's party. A strange black symbiote attacks the party taking over Flash. Power Man tries to take it out of Nova, and manages to do it, but is bonded to him now. After Cage knocks out both Iron Fist and White Tiger, Spider-Man uses electro-webs to attack him, successfully causing damage, but still, it doesn't de-bond Cage. After saving the guest who are in the street from a falling ventilator, Spider-Man returns to the rooftop, where Iron Fist frees Power Man, but after dodging it many attempts, he's finally attached to the symbiote. It takes over the team one by one, but eventually they are able to destroy the creature. Flight of the Iron Spider Sam and the team are fighting the Living Laser, but are helped by the Iron Avengers, Iron Man. He takes an interest in Spider-Man and builds him his own armor. He can not control his armor and disrupts all the teams missions causing damage along the way. The team confront him after he was possessed by the Laser, that he is better without it, working together they send the Living Laser to an alternate dimension. Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man Nova and the team are transformed into miniature child like versions of themselves. They were taken to the Helicarrier and test were performed on them. Nick Fury with no other options was forced to put the team in D.A.Y.C.A.R.E., and monitored by Nanny Bots, with Agent Coulson's face. There they meet another little by with snot coming out of his nose. The boy is revealed to by Loki out for revenge. But they are rescued by Thor who had also been transformed into a child. The team escape D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. only to be attacked by the Destroyer armor, Nick Fury order the team to leave in a Quinjet, which is destroyed an are forced to parachute to a rooftop. Loki the possesses the Destroyer as the battle leads to a nearby Toy store. They are able to retrieve the Norn Stone, and with Loki released from the Armor they transform him to a childlike form and return themselves back to normal. Stan By Me The team arrive at Midtown High School in their civilian clothes to learn it had been attacked by the Lizard Ultimate Deadpool After a training session the team listen to former S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainee Deadpool as he recounts the time he defeated Doctor Doom Single-Handedly. Venom Bomb Nova and the team battle the Goblin, they defeat him and take him in to custody only them to wonder how easily the Goblin went down. Guardians of the Galaxy Return of the Sinister Six Spider-Man and the team battle the Sinister Six again with the help of Norman Osborn and the Iron Patriot Armor. Though Spider-Man has won against the Sinister Six, Dock Ock turns Osborn back in to the Green Goblinwho gets away with the captive members of Spider-Man's team. | Powers = Seemingly those of Sam Alexander (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Sam Alexander (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Peanut Allergy | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Logan Miller * Nova appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man Adventures Comic. * His nickname Bucket-head comes from his Earth-616's predecessor, albeit a different origin. * He is afraid of rabbits. * He has a jet-pack despite the fact that he can fly. * Unlike his mainstream counterpart, his helmet is gold. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Alexander Family